Allure - Omegaverse
by Mimmulus
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un cachorro omega nacido en una pequeña ciudad de Asia continental quien, con poco más de dieciséis años y un celo tardío, ha sido señalado por la sociedad como un marginado. Así, Yuuri deberá enfrentar el terror de verse arrebatado del lado de su familia e intentar aferrarse a su naturaleza, esa que sigue esperando en silencio por una unión con aroma a destino.


**Notas Iniciales.**

¡Bienvenidos! Esta es la primera historia que volveré a subir a esta plataforma, espero lo disfruten de corazón.

Sin más que agregar.

¡A leer!

* * *

**ALLURE - OMEGAVERSE**

.

_"Un cachorro —alfa/omega— que no sea capaz de expresar su naturaleza mediante la llegada de su primer calor, será visto y considerado como una carga indeseada por el resto de la sociedad"_, Omegaverse, Guía de Comportamiento.

.

Un grito colmado de angustia y desesperación despierta a Yuuri, asustado. Su inquieta mirada oscura paseándose, brumosa, de acá para allá, intentando ver —sin éxito— en la tormentosa en inquietante oscuridad que rodea su cuarto. Está sólo, lo sabe, pero hay algo en su pecho, algo que se tensa y se retuerce con profundo dolor alrededor de su corazón obligándole, sin darse cuenta, a tentarse y hacerse un ovillo en medio de las desordenadas mantas de su cama, gimiendo y llorando en silencio al sentir un nuevo pinchazo colmado de angustia robándole poco a poco el aliento.

— ¡NO! —el grito se repite, volviendo a quebrar el silencio con una nota más aguda, urgente y desesperada.

_"¡Mamá!"_, Yuuri grita aterrado en sus pensamientos cuando siente el vínculo _—el lazo—_ tirar en una nota aguda y desesperada, generando una reacción en cadena en su padre y una réplica similar hacia Mari, su hermana. Yuuri se hunde otro poco entre las mantas, rechinando los dientes mientras llorando en silencio en una rección instintiva, sin entender lo que pasa. Lo único sabe es que su familia ahora siente dolor. El miedo y el sordo silencio le obligan a callar y cubrir sus oídos con ansiedad. Sin embargo, afuera —en el pasillo— el rugido de la madera siendo aporreada con violencia surge de pronto, siendo reemplazada rápidamente por gritos y pasos precipitados que se abalanzan desordenadamente hasta detenerse de improviso frente a su cuarto.

— ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

Esta vez Yuuri oye su hermana, Mari, rogando con una nota aguda y resquebrajada que no le había oído nunca. El lazo vibra, ácido y dolorido mientras Yuuri se cierra, temblando en pequeñas convulsiones que buscan ignorar el revuelo de emociones que se tensan y tiran con fuerza de lo que, ahora reconoce, es el lamento de una pérdida prematura que vibra a través del lazo que le conecta al resto de su familia.

— ¡CÁLLATE!

_"No, para… tengo miedo, ¡basta!"_ suplica al sentir otra punzada alrededor de su corazón. Sin embargo, el miedo corre veloz, devorando —hambriento— cualquier susurro o palabra que intente escapar de sus labios.

Así, con los dedos de sus pies recogidos y temblando de impotencia, Yuuri siente un golpe sordo antes de que la puerta de su cuarto se sacuda, rechinando tristemente, hasta estrellarse y abrirse de par en par.

— ¡NO!, ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

Yuuri instintivamente contiene el aliento. Trata de mantener inmóvil, como si no existiera, aún cuando sus piernas se recogen temblorosamente contra su pecho. Pero no tiene suerte. No esta noche. El par de manos ásperas que le sorprenden, arrebatándole bruscamente de entre las sábanas, es apenas una señal del triste destino del que su familia tanto había intentado mantenerle a salvo. Sus ojos inquietos y aguados se abren, parpadeando a toda prisa en la penumbra, deteniéndose al fin en su madre y su hermana —tumbada aparatosamente contra la puerta—, antes de dirigirse hacia su padre, a quien no había escuchado hasta ahora debido al horrible corte que le cruza la cara de lado a lado y que intenta cubrir sin éxito con manos ensangrentadas.

— ¡Mamá! —gimotea desesperado, intentando sacudirse el peso de ese par de manos que ahora le sostienen con fuerza por la garganta.

Yuuri estira uno de sus brazos hacia su madre, rogando y gimiendo, suplicando en un lamento quebradizo que remueve hasta la última fibra dentro del lazo.

— ¡YUURI! —su madre intenta levantarse otra vez, guiada por su instinto, antes de que otro desconocido la obligue, con una feroz patada, a quedarse en el suelo.

— ¡ES SOLO UN CACHORRO! —grita su hermana sosteniéndose el costado aún tirada en el suelo, mientras intenta sacudirse con impotencia y rabia.

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PERRA! —amenaza el mismo hombre que ha golpeado a su madre instantes atrás, frente a sus ojos.

Yuuri se retuerce una vez más antes de que el áspero agarre alrededor de su cuello se apriete y le obligue a boquear desesperado por un poco de oxígeno. Sus mirada se pasea desenfocada por toda la habitación mientras los segundos se deslizan eternos y agónicos, retumbando horriblemente contra su oído. _Está muriendo_, Yuuri lo siente en las náuseas que queman su pecho, en el desesperado latir de su corazón y en el agudo dolor que parte su cabeza, empujando a su cuerpo en un angustioso y torpe frenesí, buscando luchar y liberarle de esas manos que le ahogan para conseguir, de alguna manera, un poco de oxígeno. El desconocido a su espalda parece profundamente satisfecho. Yuuri puede oírle reír a retazos mientras él sigue manoteando y arañando, intentando aferrarse a la vida.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, ¡vas a matarlo, imbécil! ¡Tráelo aquí maldita sea!

Con un ronco gruñido, Yuuri siente como le sueltan de golpe, arrojándolo al suelo. Sus manos no pueden protegerle de la caída a tiempo, no cuando siguen aferradas al borde de su cuello mientras tose y respira agitadamente entre espasmos causados por el llanto, la falta de aire y el miedo. A su alrededor todo sigue oscuro, y es en esa oscuridad que Yuuri nuevamente distingue los lamentos de su madre y hermana, junto a los roncos quejidos de su padre. Eso hasta que el penetrante y desagradable aroma de quien intentara matarle momentos atrás, se imponga casi como una barrera física entre él y su familia.

_Alfa_.

El hombre que ha intentado matarle lleva la esencia de un alfa impregnada en la piel. Sólo entonces Yuuri entiende porque nadie de su familia ha podido hacer algo por él. Criado entre betas, no hay posibilidad de que sus padres o hermana puedan imponerse a la naturaleza cruda y dominante de un alfa en pleno derecho.

_Aún si el único cachorro que les queda es un omega…_

— ¡Levántate!

El desconocido le empuja con violencia, obligándole a ponerse de rodillas antes de levantarse con manos temblorosas. Yuuri se deja hacer en silencio, después de todo es apenas un cachorro y es el instinto —y también el miedo voraz que le corroe los huesos— lo que finalmente le empuja a obedecer e intentar aferrarse, mediante la obediencia, a su propia vida.

— ¡Camina a la salida y no te atrevas a detenerte, escoria inmunda!

Yuuri, con las manos aún aferradas a su cuello, avanza encorvado, dirigiendo una última mirada aterrada y fugaz hacia su madre. El lazo de familia se retuerce una vez más, gimiente y quebradizo, poco antes de que su hermana se levante intentando retenerle, impulsada por su instinto y ese sagrado vínculo que les ha unido desde que Yuuri aún yacía protegido dentro del vientre de su madre.

— ¡HERMANA!

Yuuri intenta avanzar hacia ella siendo empujado hacia atrás antes de que logre aferrarse a tibios brazos de Mari. Tras él, alguien más lo coge y levanta bruscamente, arrastrándolo entre gritos, llanto y empujones hacia la entrada de su casa. Se deja llevar, mientras su mirada desorbitada se aferra y graba a fuego la imagen de Mari siendo golpeada y cubierta inútilmente por el cuerpo de su padre mientras el alfa que momentos atrás intentara matarle, se abalanza sobre ellos riendo a carcajadas.

—Esto es tu culpa, ¿me oyes? —la amenazante voz de otro alfa, que ahora camina unos pasos por delante, le arranca bruscamente del shock—. Si tan solo no fueras un paria defectuoso al que no le baja el calor, tu familia no tendría que estar pagando las consecuencias. Nada de esto habría pasado.

_Paria_.

La verdad se estrella amarga contra su pecho a medida que ese otro alfa le obliga a avanzar en medio de la oscuridad. Las calles de la vieja ciudad mestiza que ha sido su hogar, en una de las inhóspitas regiones rusas, luego de que su familia se viera obligada a cruzar el océano tras una repentina y violenta ola de hambre en Japón, parecen más solitarias y frías que nunca. Yuuri camina, dejando que sus pies desnudos se hundan entre piedras y arenisca sin importarle el dolor, más concentrado en sentir y aferrarse a los tristes retazos del lazo de familia, buscando cobijarse en la debilitada esencia de sus padres, intentando consolarse en medio de la culpa y la ansiedad que ahora parecen escupirle y devorarle en medio de la penumbra.

Y es que, con poco más de dieciséis años y un celo tardío, Yuuri se ha visto inesperadamente señalado como una carga por todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Lo sabe, sabe que debido al hambre y la escases de alimento, nadie a estas alturas está dispuesto a mantener a un omega estéril, incapaz de alcanzar la madurez, preñarse y darle hijos a una comunidad que muere sin poder seguir cultivando la tierra. Sin poder explotar a su gente para aferrarse a la vida y luchar por las escasas raciones de alimento que necesitan desesperadamente todos los días.

— ¡Camina más rápido!

Claro que los alfas no pasan por esas preocupaciones. En la cima de la cadena de dominio, de lo único que los alfas de su ciudad deben preocuparse es de ejercer terror entre el resto de las personas y asegurar, mediante violaciones, celos inducidos y enlaces forzados, la perpetuación de su especie.

_No hay amor posible entre alfas y omegas_, eso Yuuri lo sabe bien.

Por eso se encoge otro poco, abrazándose a sí mismo al recordar el velado terror en la mirada sus padres cuando, a oscuras y en la soledad de la habitación matrimonial, él mismo les oyera susurrar entre lágrimas todas las horrendas historias de violaciones y reclamos forzados que corren ferozmente por la ciudad. Esas historias que giran en torno a omegas que, siendo apenas unos niños, se han visto sometidos y mancillados tras la llegada de su primer calor.

Durante los último cinco años Yuuri creció sabiéndose afortunado. Las lágrimas caen triste y calladamente por todo el borde de su rostro, consciente del daño y la angustia que le ha causado a su familia al nacer bajo su condición. Siendo un omega incapaz de engendrar, ahora yace orillado al borde del abismo, incapaz de alcanzar la madurez que ha esquivado amargamente su propia naturaleza. Él no es culpable de las reacciones de su cuerpo y preferiría mil veces no haber nacido antes de arrebatarle la felicidad a su familia como lo ha hecho esta noche. O al menos eso intenta decirse cuando, luego de una larga y fría caminata, se ve empujado repentina y aparatosamente dentro de una casa en el borde mismo de la ciudad.

Yuuri cae de rodillas, sintiéndose más sólo que nunca, completamente devastado al sentir el ardiente anhelo retorciéndose con angustia a través del lazo de familia. La esencia de sus padres, un poco más tenue debido a su naturaleza, se enreda firmemente alrededor de la suya intentando tirar de él y traerlo de regreso a su hogar.

_Aún cuando ya todo está perdido._

—Aquí está.

La voz gruesa y áspera del alfa que le ha traído hasta el extremo mismo de la ciudad pronto se ve opacada por el silencio. Yuuri, aún de rodillas en el suelo, intenta aferrarse a sí mismo con manos temblorosas mientras su mirada triste y desesperada intenta mantenerse gacha, en una habitación llena del penetrante aroma de otros alfas.

—Huele como un maldito cachorro estéril —señala alguien más, escupiendo con asco cada palabra, haciéndole temblar—. Un paria asqueroso.

Yuuri se aferra con más fuerza a sí mismo, intentando rogar por ayuda a través del lazo de familia, en respuesta, su madre, su padre y su hermana tiran del agónico lazo en un frenesí amargo, colmado de sufrimiento. No hay nada que ellos puedan hacer. Con las pupilas dilatadas de certeza y horror, el cuerpo de Yuuri pierde fuerza, cayendo temblorosamente al suelo, abrumado por las penetrantes feromonas de al menos una docena de alfas. La agresividad sedienta y viciosa de cada uno de ellos poco a poco se hunde en sus entrañas, robándole el deseo de respirar y vivir. Siendo un cachorro omega, verse sometido a la abrumadora presencia de alfas que sólo buscan satisfacer su propia naturaleza y hundirle en la miseria, obliga a todo su cuerpo a protestar, mientras su corazón lucha por latir a marcha forzada, preso de un inminente ataque de pánico que no es más que el colapso previo a la muerte o, en el peor de los casos, a la demencia.

—Silencio.

Un par de manos ásperas surgen y le sostienen sorpresivamente por la mandíbula, alejando a Yuuri bruscamente del nauseabundo sopor de las feromonas ajenas. El rostro gastado de una mujer pasada en años aparece frente a él con mirada cansada y un velado rastro en sus ojos que, en ese momento, el miedo le obliga a ignorar.

—No parece estar en mal estado. —la oye hablar a medias, antes de verla separarse y avanzar hasta perderse en algún rincón oscuro, sin parecer afectada por el vicioso aroma de todos esos alfas.

Yuuri intenta mantenerse quieto aún cuando, entre los temblores compulsivos de su cuerpo, su instinto de supervivencia y sus sentidos agudizados le obligan a mantenerse alerta, pese a encontrarse parcialmente noqueado por el agobiante hedor que desprenden las feromonas de todos los que le rodean.

La mujer regresa pronto, acercándose, inclinándose y empujando contra su pecho una copa negra con un líquido tan espeso como la brea y del color de la sangre. Fuerte y especiado, a Yuuri le aterroriza que sus sospechas sean horriblemente ciertas y que frente a él tenga una copa colmada de sangre o peor aún, de algún veneno mortal.

—Bebe. —ordena la vieja mujer con impaciencia mientras, a espaldas de Yuuri, el mismo alfa que le trajera vuelve a acercarse a él, agarrándole bruscamente por los cabellos, tirando con fuerza, obligándole a separar sus labios en un grito que pronto queda ahogado por ese líquido espeso que ahora resbala caliente por su garganta maltratada y adolorida.

— ¿En cuánto va a estar listo? —pregunta el alfa que aún le sostiene y tira fuertemente de sus cabellos.

Yuuri siente el miedo arremolinarse alrededor de su vientre. Lo que sea que le hayan obligado a tragar parece agitarse espeso en su interior. Algo no está bien, su cuerpo parece sentirlo mientras el rechazo y el asco suben por su garganta casi al punto de hacerle vomitar. Yuuri está al límite de iniciar con violentas arcadas, cuando todo se detiene de pronto, y un inesperado sopor cae tan violento como pesado, impidiéndole seguir luchando contra el licor especiado que ahora se asienta con un pesado ardor, por debajo de su vientre.

—Al menos cinco horas. Esto va tumbarlo un rato —Yuuri apenas logra hilar y dar sentido a esas palabras, peleando por mantenerse despierto mientras intentaba aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al lazo de familia—. Si este afrodisíaco no le hace bajar el calor, nada lo hará... es todo lo que puedo hacer.

_Afrodisíaco_.

Yuuri vuelve a sentir como ese algo caliente se remueve inquieto alrededor de su pecho. El ardor en su cuerpo se transforma pronto en un manto cálido que le envuelve, arrastrándole a un sueño profundo en donde las palabras y los aromas poco a poco se desdibujan hasta perder el sentido.

—Ahora sáquelo de aquí... ¡Rápido!, ¡llévenlo lejos!, ¡fuera de la ciudad hasta que le baje el calor!. En cinco horas podrán hacer lo que quieran con él.

_¡Ah!_

Un inesperado jadeo escapa lentamente de sus labios justo en el momento en que Yuuri recobra la consciencia, sólo para descubrirse con los ojos vendados. El miedo le golpea, trayendo amargos recuerdos, que cierran su garganta mientras todo su cuerpo se contrae, buscando hacerse lo más pequeño posible, aún si su instinto y toda su naturaleza gritan que se encuentra a salvo y que está amaneciendo. No hay alfas aquí, susurra una fuerza desconocida dentro de él. De la misma manera, distingue que ahora yace recostado en algún lugar. Lejos de la ciudad, lejos de su familia. Así, en la absoluta oscuridad, su olfato, guiado por la humedad y el olor a bosque, le sitúa en lo que parece ser un cuarto vacío, muy lejos de la ciudad. Pronto son nuevamente sus instintos los que le confirman que, por alguna razón, yace abandonado en cientos de metros a la redonda.

_Lejos del penetrante y desagradable aroma de otros alfas._

No hay nadie que parezca vigilarle aún si Yuuri, mediante sus sentidos extrañamente agudizado, intenta asegurarse de que no se trata de algún posible engaño. Realmente le han dejado solo. Y ahora que lo sabe no piensa dejar pasar la oportunidad. Porque aún si no puede ver nada, sabe que necesita escapar. Necesita regresar a su hogar, volver a aferrarse a los brazos de sus padres y a la calidez de su hermana. Yuuri necesita verlos y acunarse en el tierno calor y la seguridad que le da su familia.

Sin embargo, cuando intenta levantarse un tanto desorientado, algo dentro de su pecho comienza a agitarse frenético al ser consciente de un par de cosas que hasta ahora había pasado por alto. Está amarrado. Sus manos y pies yacen atados con firmes correas que parecen unirse a otra más que se aprieta alrededor de su cuello y espalda. Así, inesperadamente sometido y recostado contra lo que parece ser una cama, sus aterrados ojos se abren desesperados al percatarse del indudable roce de las sábanas sobre su piel cálida y _desnuda_.

— ¿Qué?

Aterrado, Yuuri intenta sacudirse y liberarse de las amarras que ahora queman sus muñecas. No quiere estar aquí, sabiéndose atado, desnudo. _Vulnerable_. Sin embargo, es su instinto el que una vez más le obliga repentinamente a detenerse. Y es que, aún cuando se sabe en medio de la oscuridad, a sólo horas de que claree el alba, su cuerpo parece inesperadamente cálido, _tibio, _sin rastros o síntomas de las gélidas temperaturas que castigan a toda la región hacia finales de noviembre.

— ¡Ay!

Yuuri arruga el entrecejo al notar un inesperado y agudo pinchazo en su cabeza que, como un interruptor, se transforma en un ardiente dolor; una fiebre que le ataca con violencia, creciendo y drenándole de toda su energía, devorándole con violencia, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Yuuri suelta un grito agudo y lastimero, mientras la súbita pesadez en su cabeza —transformada en una fiebre voraz— desciende violenta y presurosa por su cuello, alojándose en su nuca, resbalándose y ramificándose ardiente por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ah! —jadea, retorciéndose con miedo, olvidando las correas que le amarran, más concentrado en bajar sus aterrada mirada, aún velada por la tela que cubre sus rostro, hasta la altura de su vientre, notando como su cuerpo parece desprender un inusitado calor que nace desde ahí y que crece con fervor hasta llenar todos sus sentidos del embriagante aroma que sus propios fluidos desprenden al resbalar dulcemente desde su intimidad.

_¡No! ¡no! ¡no!_

Yuuri intenta sacudirse contra la cama sin éxito, repentinamente abrumado ante el calor que se retuerce y se agita salvaje desde su entrepierna hasta subir, enredarse y conquistar cada porción de su cuerpo. Pronto los dedos de sus manos y pies se tensan hasta acalambrarse dolorosamente cuando toda su piel reacciona, erizándose ante el menor roce en medio de esa caliente y tentadora oscuridad.

Así, abrumado por los repentinos y violentos cambios de su cuerpo, las lágrimas que hasta el momento había intentado retener caen ahora al sentirse por completo devastado y miserable. Humillado por su propia naturaleza. Aún si se niega a rendirse, insistiendo una y otra vez en negarse a creer que justo ahí, en medio de la nada, su naturaleza tadía haya decidido expresarse y arrebatarle su última esperanza, con la llegada de su primer calor.

_Su primer celo._

— ¡NO!

El grito que en un principio parecía desbordar tristeza y frustración, se quiebra en su garganta transformado en deseo. La necesidad del celo le devora la piel, le cala los huesos hasta obligarle a gritar un par de veces más, rogando y clamando alivio, mientras su parte omega intenta desesperadamente abrirse de piernas, enloquecida por la sedosa humedad que resbala desde su entrada. Todo su cuerpo clama, esperando ansioso el rastro y las calientes feromonas de un alfa —el que sea—, nada más importa, porque eso que momentos atrás para él no era más que un desagradable retorcijón en el estómago, pronto se revela, transformado en su esencia, su naturaleza omega que ahora transita libre y vigorosa por todo su cuerpo, rogando y suplicando con desespero ser reclamada, dominada y protegida por un alfa en pleno derecho.

Yuuri se retuerce entre lágrimas, desesperado. Sus tobillos presionados contra las gruesas correas de cuero mientras sus rodillas se abren aún si él mismo fricciona y quema su piel hasta romperla y hacerse daño. Las feromonas que nacen desde su intimidad, lubricada y dispuesta, suben y se liberan seductoras por todo el lugar, avanzando y colmando de su esencia cada poro y cada rendija hasta deslizarse sedosamente bajo la puerta. Su parte omega transforma sus feromonas en un cántico complaciente, colmado de una dulce agonía que no hace más que suplicar por el deseo de llenarse de la caliente esencia de quien pueda adueñarse de él y poseerlo.

Así, entre lamentos, su cuerpo acalorado y sudoroso vuelve a intentar abrirse una vez más, mientras el amanecer sube e ilumina la arruinada habitación donde le han dejado preso y al borde de la locura. Los jadeos escapan de su boca mientras sus labios y su lengua buscan consuelo saboreando la dulce fragancia que desprende su saliva, ahora impregnada en feromonas.

_"Alfa… alfa…", _su parte omega se retuerce demandante, agónica, suplicando por un alfa que le llene y le de consuelo. Yuuri se lamenta en medio de la bruma, gimoteando a retazos mientras todos sus sentidos se vuelcan en sentir y oler, buscando la presencia y las feromonas de quien ha de reclamar, llenar y dar alivio a su ardiente necesidad.

— ¡Ah! —caliente y espeso, su parte omega se retuerce con fervor al sentir como más de sus fluidos resbalan indecorosamente desde su entrada, empapando las sábanas.

Así, humillado y dominado por su periodo de calor, Yuuri se retuerce una vez más hasta que un tenue murmullo transformado en anhelo se revela, enredándose inesperadamente a su propia esencia, permitiéndole distinguir claramente las feromonas de un alfa... seguido de otro y otro más.

Tres alfas en total que, entre la penumbra y la soledad del bosque colindante a la ciudad, han respondido al caliente llamado de un omega en celo.

La parte omega de Yuuri se retuerce ansiosa, exudando más feromonas mientras él gime aguda y dulcemente en ese lamento típico que tanto enloquece a los alfas. Así, en cuestión de minutos los tres desconocidos que han respondido a su caliente llamado —provenientes de direcciones contrarias— llegan frente a la deteriorada habitación, deteniéndose y mirándose los unos a los otros con el ardor de sus propias feromonas ahora intensificadas por la necesidad y el desafío que representa cazar, aparearse y reclamar al _único omega_.

Yuuri gime quedito, apenas un murmullo que parece más una señal que los tres alfas toman para abalanzarse dentro de la habitación mientras comienzan a gruñir y agredirse los unos a los otros. Yuuri, entre el calor del celo, puede sentir la presencia de tres hombres; tres alfas que —sin poder verlo— se agazapan y luego se lanzan con los puños al aire, sin hacer caso a la sangre, sólo concentrados en el calor y el impulso de las enloquecedoras feromonas del omega en celo.

Asustado e incómodo, Yuuri trata de hacer a un lado el inquietante revuelo de feromonas. De pronto, recuerda que necesita escapar o al menos eso se dice hasta que, inesperadamente, su omega interno parece revivir con renovado ímpetu al distinguir la llegada de un cuarto alfa que se une repentinamente a ese lío de brazos y piernas que —debido a la venda que cubre sus ojos— Yuuri es incapaz observar. Aún así las feromonas de los cuatro dan a entender que ninguno va a dejar que otro alfa se acerque a él hasta que sólo el más fuerte de ellos quede en pie. Es parte de su naturaleza, sus feromonas así lo demandan. Una lucha justa por adueñarse y reclamar el primer celo del único omega.

Yuuri se retuerce olvidándolo todo, entre el calor y la necesidad, su parte omega —seducida por un aroma en particular—baila y vibra, anhelante, entre el crujido inconfundible de golpes, gritos y huesos rotos. Pronto el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo se ve reemplazado por el penetrante y espeso aroma de la sangre impregnando hasta el último resquicio de la destartalada habitación. Se trata de un hombre, un alfa enorme de espeso cabello marrón con el rostro desfigurado y ensangrentado que —sin que Yuuri pueda verlo— se ve repentinamente empujado sin reparo fuera de la arruinada habitación. La mezcla de feromonas alfa inunda el aire y sin embargo su parte omega se ata y enreda a la única esencia que corresponde, sin lugar a dudas, al alfa más fuerte y al que Yuuri instintivamente ha elegido como su pareja.

El aroma de ese alfa es poderoso, masculino y con un soplo a nieve e invierno que Yuuri no puede ignorar. Su omega interno parece inesperadamente feliz de aferrarse a las feromonas del desconocido que ahora mismo —y sin saberlo— se sacude el agarre de otro alfa que sigue intentando sujetarle sin éxito. Así, entre la penumbra del creciente amanecer, Yuuri, con sus ojos vendados y colmados en fiebre debido al celo, sigue hipnotizado por las feromonas de aquel al que ha señalado como su pareja y quien, al parecer, ha noqueado a otro de los hombres que ha intentando imponerse y reclamar algo que, tanto Yuuri como el desconocido saben, les corresponde por derecho.

Ahora sólo queda uno más, se dice Yuuri notando como su piel se eriza al sentir las feromonas de ese alfa con aroma a invierno, enredándose alrededor de su cuerpo. En respuesta, su parte omega se sacude vigorosa, liberando una nueva oleada de feromonas hacia el alfa que, instintivamente le impulsa a seguir luchando con renovada ferocidad contra su último oponente, tan enorme y corpulento como el primero.

La pelea dura poco, Yuuri lo siente en el penetrante hedor a sangre ajena que ahora impregna el aroma de su compañero. Aún así Yuuri se encoge acalorado al oír los furiosos gritos y gruñidos de ese otro alfa que ahora intenta arañar a su pareja al verse estrangulado contra el piso hasta que inesperadamente todo vuelve a transformarse en silencio.

Su parte omega se retuerce de gozo. Su pareja, aquel al que sus feromonas y su omega han señalado como el más apto para enlazarse, ha vencido y al parecer ahora arrastra los cuerpos de sus contendientes fuera del que será su nido de apareamiento, su lugar de unión. Yuuri, con su mirada aún firmemente vendada, le siente desaparecer en la oscuridad de la nada antes de que sus instintos le obliguen a comenzar la búsqueda de su pareja con desespero. Su cuerpo, joven y esbelto, se retuerce deseoso en una nueva oleada de calor a medida que llama entre gemidos y sollozos a la maravillosa esencia de quien será a partir de ahora su única pareja.

En cosa de minutos Yuuri siente al alfa entrar nuevamente sin todo ese olor a sangre ajena en el cuerpo. En silencio puede oírle avanzar hasta detenerse finalmente frente a él. Su omega revolotea con gusto y por un instante no hay más sonido que el agitado ir y venir de sus respiraciones —una debido a la pelea que ha atravesado momentos atrás; la otra por el calor del celo—, eso hasta que unas manos inesperadamente gentiles sorprenden y obligan a Yuuri a girar su cuerpo de medio lado, mientras los dedos ágiles de su alfa al fin desatan y retiran la venda que ha cubierto sus ojos.

En silencio, sus miradas se encuentran y descubren por primera vez mientras ahora, frente a él, Yuuri distingue un par de intensos ojos azules brillando con deseo. Los segundos parecen eternos antes de que su pareja se aparte inesperadamente de su lado, retrocediendo sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo hasta detenerse junto a la puerta y trabarla con el único propósito de darles mayor intimidad.

Yuuri, quien se balancea entre el calor del celo, por primera vez distingue las pesadas ropas y el grueso gorro de piel que cubre a su pareja, sólo entonces —entre la fiebre y el deseo— se pregunta si acaso este alfa formará parte de la ciudad mestiza que le ha señalado como un paria. Una escoria dolorosa e indeseada.

Su compañero le distrae, avanzando decidido hacia él, sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada. Sus inquietantes ojos azules le recorren con anhelo, poco antes de que Yuuri le vea liberarse de las gruesas ropas y el gorro de piel que le ha cubierto hasta ahora. Y es sólo cuando este último cae al suelo que Yuuri tiene la certeza de que ante él tiene a un joven alfa extranjero.

Y es que sus cabellos pálidos —como halo de luna— suaves y cortos, tanto que parecen resplandecer sedosamente cuando caen cubriendo seductoramente parte de su rostro. Yuuri siente a su omega interno responder a la intensidad de su mirada mientras él mismo se retuerce en un quebrado sollozo, abriendo sus piernas todo lo que las correas de cuero alrededor de sus tobillos le dejan hacer. Ofreciéndose ante él como una flor.

El alfa, lejos de abalanzarse, forzarlo y tomarle precipitadamente sin cuidado, se desprende de todas sus ropas sin apartar la mirada de Yuuri y su preciada desnudez. La naturaleza alfa, indómita y protectora, se alza ante sus ojos mientras el forastero, ahora completamente desnudo, se recuesta sobre él, cubriéndole completamente con su cuerpo. Pronto son sus labios los que revolotean y se deslizan entre pequeños besos y lamidas que desciende inocentes por su cuello, probando la esencia oculta de las feromonas omega. Yuuri no encuentra fuerzas para resistirse y jadea, entregándose con gusto a los besos y caricias. La vibración placentera que sacude su cuerpo se transforma en la señal inequívoca de la seguridad y la aprobación que desprende su omega interno. _Ronronea_. Yuuri ronronea en medio de ese primer reconocimiento mutuo, apretando sus labios contra el oído ajeno, mientras su piel caliente y tersa busca el mayor contacto posible con la pálida piel de su compañero a medida que el alfa comienza a frotarse impúdicamente contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Ah!

Yuuri suelta un tibio gemido cuando sus manos, cuello, espalda y piernas se ven repentinamente liberados, gracias a su pareja. Ahora, sabiéndose capaz de hacer lo que tanto desea, Yuuri le cede completo control a su parte omega, alzando y enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno mientras, sin saberlo, permite que el alfa —con sus feromonas a tope—mezcle y oculte el aroma de _su omega_ con su propia esencia, en una danza instintiva que, a partir de ahora y durante todo el acto sexual previo al reclamo y la mordida, les asegurará esa ansiada intimidad que ambos tanto desean.

Después de todo el omega en celo ya ha encontrado a su compañero.

—Por favor... por favor... —susurra desesperado junto a su oído amoldándose tiernamente al roce de sus cuerpos.

El alfa sobre él sonríe y Yuuri atribuye el intenso sonrojo que siente en sus mejillas a la fiebre de ese celo que parece estar a punto de devorarle, si el extranjero no hace algo por darle alivio a su cuerpo. La parte posterior de su cuello duele, esperando ansiosa una marca, mientras su propia entrada palpita colmada en lubricante, parcialmente dilatada esperando ser reclamada por su compañero.

—_Shh_ —susurra el forastero contra sus labios, sus pupilas casi ocultando el iris azulino, dilatadas y colmadas de deseo.

El alfa calla sus súplicas y gimoteos antes de inclinarse contra su cuello, comenzando a lamer a boca abierta todo el sudor y las feromonas que se desprenden de su dulce pareja.

Sus esencias crecen y se intensifican, enredadas la una en la otra, mientras la fricción de sus cuerpos aumenta al ritmo de los besos y lamidas que el alfa ha comenzado a tatuar con insistencia por todo su cuerpo. Yuuri se retuerce, cediendo y abriéndose todo lo que necesite el alfa que aún yace sobre su cuerpo. Y es que, lejos de sentirse como un enlace no consentido, esto es lo que su naturaleza y su alma suplican con anhelo. Así, entre gemidos, besos y lamidas, Yuuri siente como el pene erecto de su pareja se roza rítmica y pausadamente con el suyo, un poco más pequeño. Su omega interno se sacude inquieto y él mismo siente como se derrite, permitiendo que las manos del extranjero resbalen coquetas hasta presionarse y hacerse un espacio entre sus piernas.

El alfa desliza una de sus manos más allá de su entrepierna directo en hacia el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo. Su entrada palpita en espasmos ansiosos, mientras los dedos ajenos buscan empaparse y juguetear con el lubricante natural que se derrama caliente y sedosamente entre sus piernas. Yuuri se remueve un instante, con la boca abierta en un mudo gemido, sus ojos perdidos en la penetrante mirada azul que parece hechizarle hasta que, con la respiración entrecortada, ve al alfa alzar la misma mano que ha acariciado con dulzura su intimidad, observándole hasta que el otro lame descaradamente cada uno de sus dedos.

—Tan dulce. Tan listo para mí. —dice por primera vez en un susurro febril. Su respiración se agita mientras sus pupilas se dilatan por completo, acercándose hasta que sus labios descienden y encuentran por primera vez los de su omega.

Y es cierto, se dice Yuuri, su esencia es dulce en los labios ajenos. Y es gracias a su madre que Yuuri recuerda vagamente que, aún con su celo forzado por el afrodisíaco, su cuerpo ha tenido tiempo suficiente para prepararse, bloqueando el canal destinado a sus necesidades biológicas, para finalmente limpiar —mediante la lubricación— todo rastro que diste de sus feromonas y su propia esencia. La naturaleza de un omega es misteriosa y seductora, tal vez por eso el extranjero suelta un gruñido especialmente ronco cuando, tras besar sus labios con timidez, Yuuri ronronea, contorneando instintivamente sus caderas en una seductora fricción que a ambos les arranca un sonoro jadeo.

—Ven aquí —las palabras de su alfa le instan a levantarse, dejando al extranjero apoyarse contra el desvencijado dosel de la cama mientras él mismo Yuuri ahora se recuesta, pegando su espalda y todo su cuerpo al pecho de su compañero—. Dime, ¿cómo debo llamar a mi pequeña pareja?

Su piel se eriza al sentir la caliente voz del alfa junto a su oído. Yuuri registra vagamente sus palabras y el reciente descubrimiento de que, en efecto, su pareja parecer ser al menos un par de años mayor que él. Su parte omega parece revolotear con más fuerza antes de que, respondiendo a su pedido, él mismo apoye sus manos en las ajenas que ahora acarician con deseo cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Y-Yuuri. —susurra con la voz quebrada por la necesidad.

—Yuuri —su nombre suena extraño en los labios de su compañero, pero aún en medio del celo Yuuri decide que el acento se siente encantador y que esto, lejos de ser una violación o un reclamo forzado, parece extrañamente correcto.

Entonces, sin que se haya dado cuenta, el alfa le sorprende descendiendo con sus manos desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna, envolviendo y acariciando rítmicamente su pequeño pene erecto.

—T-tú... —Yuuri suelta con un jadeo mientras se retuerce suspirando y deseando al mismo tiempo que el alfa al fin le permita gemir su nombre con anhelo.

—Víktor, lyubimyj*... ese es el nombre que vas gritar para mí a partir de ahora.

Yuuri, enardecido por las caricias y seducido por su alfa, solo se deja ir, gimiendo y recostándose confiadamente en su pareja. El alfa tras él responde ronroneando satisfecho, dejando besos y mordidas sobre sus hombros y espalda, hasta subir y lamer instintivamente el lugar donde se encuentra la glándula que pronto se alojará su marca. Yuuri se aferra a sus brazos, clavando sus uñas en la piel ajena, todo su cuerpo respondiendo erizado a las caricias, amoldándose a la forma de su compañero y al roce de sus dientes contra su cuello.

Pronto ambos se dejan seducir por su propia naturaleza. El omega interno de Yuuri coqueteando, induciendo y enredando con cariño a ese alfa con aroma a invierno.

Y hay algo precioso en ellos, en el roce de sus cuerpos, en la necesidad con la que ambos se tocan y en cómo reaccionan a las caricias ajenas. Yuuri lo nota y, aunque incómodo por la fiebre y el celo que parece devorarle por dentro, se permite gemir y acariciar con gusto a su pareja. No, este no es un enlace forzado, lo siente en su corazón cada vez que percibe el cariñoso coqueteo en el que se enreda su omega interno con el alfa de su compañero.

—Víktor, Víktor...—jadea quedito.

En respuesta su alfa le responde con una tentadora mordida sólo un poco por debajo de su cuello. Yuuri se retuerce anhelante, el calor del celo haciendo estragos en su cuerpo a medida que Víktor le gira nuevamente para enfrentar su mirada azulina con sus preciosos ojos enardecidos por el calor del celo.

—Yuuri. Tan dulce. Tan tentador. Todo mío. Mío. —susurra acercándolo inesperadamente a su boca, mientras Yuuri entre jadeos le cede el control tras enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno.

Con un gruñido gutural Víktor al fin termina por recortar las distancias, uniendo sus bocas en una danza que por primera vez se agita voraz cuando sus labios y sus lenguas participan, llenándose de las feromonas y la esencia del otro. El alfa que hasta el momento ha sabido contenerse, cede a la inocencia y la juventud de su pareja, yaciendo ahora repentinamente devorado por un inesperado anhelo que sabe extrañamente a gloria, felicidad y sueños.

En respuesta su pequeño Yuuri le sorprende, revelándose ante él, transformado en un inesperado secreto, un viejo susurro de lejanas memorias que muchos otros han vinculado a una idea efímera. Una sola palabra: _Destino_.

La complicidad que vierten el uno en el otro le permite a Yuuri amoldarse tiernamente a su compañero, cediendo ante Víktor y la maravillosa esencia de su cuerpo que ahora se impregna y se hunde poco a poco en su sangre y en su piel.

—¡Víktor, más! —suplica cuando ambos se separan, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa coqueta y otro pequeño beso.

El alfa le complace, cediendo gustoso al calor de sus feromonas, recorriendo y juntando sus cuerpos con el deseo enredado a sus feromonas y un calor diferente que inunda a Yuuri obligándole a aparatarse de Víktor y jadear por un poco de aire colmado de las feromonas de su compañero. El alfa frente a él le observa con sus intensos ojos azules velados de pasión. _Hambrientos_. A cambio, Yuuri se deja guiar por el instinto y la necesidad, soltando un tímido ronroneo, un llamado al que su pareja parece responder irguiéndose de pronto, sólo para recostarlo una vez más contra las sábanas.

_Lo necesita._

El roce entre sus pieles se incrementa y es sólo entonces que Yuuri, atrapando una delgada línea de pensamiento, se da cuenta que ahora no es el único que ha caído enredado y seducido por el calor del celo. Porque ahora las manos de Víktor le sostienen con fuerza, acariciando sus caderas y abriéndose paso entre sus piernas a medida que nuevamente le cubre con su cuerpo. Yuuri le recibe agitado y deseoso, consciente de que sólo Víktor puede brindarle alivio que tanto desea.

No otro alfa. Víktor. _Siempre Víktor_

Y es sólo por eso se deja llevar, gimiendo, jadeando y gritando. Haciendo a un lado el dolor de la entrega inicial, reemplazándolo por necesidad y anhelo. El miembro de Víktor, que se ha abierto paso a través de su entrada con deliberada lentitud, al fin yace cobijado en su cuerpo y se siente increíble. Tan completo y correcto.

La fricción caliente y viciosa que sigue a las primeras embestidas, inicia una danza en la que sus cuerpos se encuentran y se sumergen el uno en el otro con deliberada necesidad. Víktor le penetra con pasión y entrega a medida que su propio cuerpo se relaja y le recibe cada vez con mayor facilidad. Así, entre promesas arrebatadas a besos, Yuuri nota como el calor y la fiebre en su cuerpo son reemplazados por la fricción del miembro de su pareja engrosándose con deliciosa rapidez hasta que para ambos resulta imposible siquiera pensar en separarse. Por eso Víktor se aferra a él, mientras Yuuri le suplica que no se detenga, que siga anidado en su cuerpo.

—Yuuri... ¡Ah, Yuuri!

Las penetraciones continúan, cortas, profundas y rítmicas, aún si Yuuri se derrama escandalosamente entre sus cuerpos. El alfa gruñe tentadoramente junto a su oído, antes de que Yuuri le sienta descender entre besos hasta aferrarse al costado de su cuello, todo su cuerpo estremecido ante el reciente orgasmo y la intensidad de esos besos que ahora yacen transformados en mordidas

— ¡Víktor!

Yuuri jadea y luego grita inesperadamente cuando, a pesar de su unión, siente una embestida especialmente intensa seguida de ese líquido caliente que comienza a derramarse entre espasmos y oleadas dentro de su cuerpo. Víktor no le da tiempo a adueñarse de la calidez de su esencia y su virginidad perdida, no cuando sus dientes terminan de clavarse ferozmente sobre la glándula que ahora se llena de la saliva y las feromonas alfa que rápidamente van impregnándose en su sangre y en su ser. Yuuri recibe la mordida con sus feromonas a tope, su omega interno agitándose revolucionado cuando —enlazado a su compañero— ambos parecen fundirse en una sola esencia, una sola naturaleza que tiene aferrado un aroma y sentimiento propio, derivado de su unión. Su corazón se estremece con ansias cuando, aunado a ese sentimiento, algo más se teje y enreda con fuerza alrededor de su pecho como tímidos aleteos de mariposa que le permiten sentir la satisfacción y la felicidad del propio Víktor llenando su corazón de una forma tan íntima y plena en la que Yuuri no puede más que cobijarse, abrazado a su alfa, mientras ambos protagonizan el resultado final de esa inesperada unión.

_El lazo de pareja._

Y es ahí cuando, poco antes del amanecer, todo parece cobrar sentido a su alrededor, iluminando todo con un nuevo matiz, uno que les cobija y les resguarda del resto del mundo, enredados en una unión mucho más fuerte.

Una unión con aroma a _destino_.

.

* * *

**Traducción.**

Lyubimyj* : Cariño.

* * *

**Notas Finales.**

Y, ¿que les pareció?

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer y apoyar mis historias. Gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo y a todos los que se dediquen un momento a dejar un comentario.

No sé como explicarles lo bien que me siento al sentir su apoyo. Espero y esta sea una de las muchísimas actualizaciones que están por venir.

¡Nos leemos!

Cariños

**ᙢᓰᙢᘎ~**


End file.
